Study cell surface properties associated with viral transformation of erythroid precursor cells, surface modifications during differentiation of transformed cells, and effects of alterations in surface properties on differentiation and proliferation. Studies undertaken shall include characterization of surface lectin receptors and antigenic sites in transformed and normal erythroid precursor cells, investigation of the effects of agents which modify lectin binding and studies of surface properties of selected strains of the Friend leukemia cell.